camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Adreus
Adreus is a Greek Demigod son of Ares, and the new lieutenant of the Archers of Apollo. Once a member of the ancient Gargarean tribe, Adreus helped lead them away from Antianeira's rule to Athens, where Adreus would gain immortality from Apollo, and years later help found the Archers alongside Apollo and Aphrodite's mortalised son Apophroditus. For thousands of years, Adreus has been the lover of Hallinaea, the lieutenant of the Maidens of Aphrodite, as well as the father of all of their children. After Apophroditus regained his godhood, Adreus became the new lieutenant of the Archers. History Early Life Adreus was the son of Ares, the god of war and Eiropne, an Amazon. He grew up during the reign of Queen Antianeira, who punished the neighbouring Gargareans for what happened to their queen Penthesilea in the Trojan War. Third Amazon War Adreus survived, and helped lead the rebellion years later. He and Leriphon took the Gargareans to the shores of Asia Minor, taking Amazon ships and killing anyone who got in their way. They made their way to Greece, where the Athenians were willing to help them when the Amazons attacked. At some point in the battle, he faced off against Antianeira, and defeated her with the help of Leriphon, who was killed by the Amazon. Adreus, still on the battlefield, stumbled across a dying Greek soldier, but would not let him die. By helping the soldier as best he could, the Greek revealed himself as Apollo, who told him hit kindness was an act of potential. Apollo brought him to Delphi, where Adreus became one of his immortal followers. Facing his father God of the Eclipse While Thalia Grace and Hallie are discussing Apollo's absence on Leto, Adreus is seen entertaining the Hunters and Maidens in Leto's arena, defeating the violent monsters brought to them from around the Western States of the US. As the group make their way to Los Angeles, Adreus, Apophroditus are forced to change into their Roman forms, with Adreus becoming his Roman 'counterpart' Marius. Abilities Demigod abilities * ADHD: * Dyslexia (formerly): As a mortal demigod, Adreus' brain was hardwired for Ancient Greek. However with his ability of Omnilingualism, Adreus is no longer dyslexic. * Telumkinesis: Being a child of Ares would make him an expert in all weapon usage and he may even have some degree of magical control over them. Archer abilities * Immortality: Before the founding of the Archers of Apollo, Adreus had already been blessed with immortality. As an Archer of Apollo, he maintains this power, alongside the other archers * Semi-Omnikinesis: As a millennia old Demigod and a lieutenant of Apollo, Adreus has acquired many powers that his fellow archers possess, being able to control fire, earth, air, water, fear and numerous other things. * Lie Detection: As an archer, and a follower of the god of truth, Adreus can easily sense when others are lying. Presumed abilities * [[Lycanthrope|'Lycanthrope']]: With Alan Witter recruited as an Archer of Apollo, Adreus supposedly shares his ability of Lycanthrope. However since Alan's lycanthrope is more of a curse than a gift, it is unlikely he has this ability. * Petrification immunity: With Antiskemos recruited into Apollo's ranks, Adreus, and supposedly all other archers share his specific power to resist and reverse Medusa's gaze. Marius In ''God of the Eclipse'', Adreus assumed his Roman personality and/or form, Marius. In this form Adreus becomes more disciplined and militaristic, if not more warlike. As Adreus lived through Roman times servicing Apollo, he assumed this form while serving the god. Marius seems to resent turning back into Adreus, believing him to be too weak and concerned with grudges. Personality After around 5,000 years of age, Adreus is one of the only sons of Ares that almost everyone can admit is nothing like his father. Most of his adoptive brothers including Apollo find it hard to believe that he's a son of Ares and often forget he is one. Appearance While Adreus acts nothing like his father Ares, he has the similar physical traits of him including his big muscled build and vicious look, something he's almost always hated himself.Category:Demigod Category:Greek Demigod Category:Immortals Category:Archers of Apollo Category:Children of Ares Category:Gargarean Category:God of the Eclipse characters